Jacob Black Romance In Love With The Werewolf 4
by EpicAzn868
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. This is part 4 for my werewolf novel.


I got to my homeroom and hung my stuff in my own hook. I gave my sheet to the teacher, Mr. O'Flaherty, to sign. Then I waited silently for the bell to ring. The saying "saved by the bell" was suddenly my motto. People were staring, I was sure about that. I kept my chin rested on my folded arms and stared at the chalkboard.

Then finally the bell rang and that sent me shooting up in the air. That was embarassing. Good first impressions were down the drain. "Hey," someone called behind my back. I wasn't sure if the call was ment for me untill someone stopped me with my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy. He had brown, spiked hair with a great amount of jell, green eyes with a hint of brown. He wore a black shirt with a picture of a tounge like one of those bubble gum commercials. Over that shirt was a cream-colored jacket, and he wore navy blue baggy pants. "You're Anna Martin, right?" he asked me with a smooth, throaty voice. "That's me," I smiled in a friendly way. "I'm Cody," he said. He looked nervous. "Nice to meet you, Cody." "Uh... Where's your next class?" I had to pull out my schedule sheet from my bag. "Er, Biology," I looked back at him, his smile huge. "Cool, same here. I'll show you there." At least I didn't need my map.

It was drizzling outside, so I had to put my hood on. I absolutely hated the rain. Cody seemed to like it.

**********

Cody was the nicest person I talked to today. A few people from other classes had the courage to talk to the new girl. We all sat at a crowded lunch table together. I tried my best to file their names safely in my brain. For lunch, I simply got pizza and a bottle of Sunny D orange juice. Cody seemed to be the talker of the group, he talked non-stop about how his father owned an Olympian Sport Shop store. He also told us that this father was looking for a new worker who could help them. The pay was pretty resonable too. "So, anyone need job or extra chash?" he asked as he shifted his whole torso to face me. I thought about it a little, I do need extra cash to get my own things. "I'll have to ask Bi- my uncle," I said. I didn't want them to go to the point where they start asking me why or how I got here. I wouldn't want to tell them I was chased by a monster, and I'm being trapped in my own walls of imagination.

Then everything went silent as the lunchroom door squeaked. Everyone was staring at one point in the room. I followed their gaze to see a group of five students who entered the room. Their skin, pale white. Their eyes had a buise-like color under it. They gracefully entered the room to leave everyone stunned with their beauty. "Who are they?" I asked Alissa in a whisper who was next to me. "Those are the Cullens," she explained. "That's Alice. She's always been a little wierd. The guy she's with is Jasper. He's the guy who looks like he's in pain all the time." Alice passed by was with Jasper as she held his hand, then she suddenly twirlled under Jasper's arm like you would do in a dance. Alice had black hair that pointed in every direction. Jasper had blonde curls that hung above his ear. "That's Rosalie. I heard she has attitude and can get a little rude. She's together with Emmett. People think, he works out like five hours in the gym everyday to get his body shaped up. I heard he takes steriods." Rosalie came, like what Alissa said, with a pout and a hair flip. They were right about Emmett he seemed to have a heavy wieghted body. Rosalie had blonde, curly hair. It looked like she took a lot of time on it. Emmett had short, cropped hair. "And last but not least, Edward," a boy with trousled bronze hair and black coal eyes was coming alone, nobody with him. The others seemed to have partners. "Edward is gorgeous of course. But, I don't think he thinks any of the girls in this school are pretty enough for him," she said with a huff. He came with a slight grin on his face and he quickly flicked his eyes to us, like he somehow heard our silent whispers. "All five of them was adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme. I don't know why, but they _live_ together! Carlisle is like a match maker. Maybe, next... he'll adopt me," she giggled.

I couldn't understand this school. Gracefull, beautiful people like the Cullens where more outsiders than I was. They stood out of everyone else with their paleness. What strange, unpopular names to have at this century. I was absolutely curious

They, together sat on a lunch table in the darkest corner of the room, as far from me as possible. They bought food of course, but they never even touched it or looked at it. They all look in different directions and stayed silent.

Review and encourage me! Don't be lazy!


End file.
